Bruises
by mid-morning rain
Summary: A bruise. Something so insignificant as this blemish was going to ruin everything. Blaine's facade of perfection had met it's unhinging at the hands of his father. Well to be more precise at the fist of his father.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So um…remember how I said my next story would all fluffy? Well I was wrong. This story is kind of on the darker side, but I hope to have a fluffy story coming up in the near future. **

**Warnings: Violence and such**

**If I owned Glee I would be singing on the show, and most likely talking to Chris Colfer and not you. (not that I don't adore you.) **

A bruise. Something so insignificant as this blemish was going to ruin everything. Blaine's facade of perfection had met it's unhinging at the hands of his father. Well to be more precise at the fist of his father.

(line break)

It had started a while back. Right after Blaine came out. His father yelled at him. "Why are you so adamant on being rebellious Blaine? Are you doing this to punish your mother and I? I raised you better than that. I'm very disappointed in you." Blaine stood there is tears. He didn't know what he expected to happen when he told his parents the truth, but he definitely wasn't expecting that. "Dad I.." "Blaine go to your room honey your father an I need to talk alone." Blaine's mother gave him a sad smile as Blaine left to go upstairs. He could hear them yelling downstairs, but he turned on his ipod so he didn't have to listen.

He sobbed violently as he slowly realized his mistake. _I'm a failure in their eyes now, a disgrace, and I can't change it. I can't. _

Over the years it got better, a little bit. His father didn't act like he hated him, but Blaine could tell he did. He would build cars with Blaine, watch football, leave dirty magazines like playboy out in the open all around the house, etc. He was trying to "Straighten Blaine out." He never said it outright unless he was drunk, but Blaine knew. The day he came out was the day he lost his father. The bullying at school, being called a 'fag', nothing could hurt more than being alone in his own home.

Then came the fateful day when he was at the dance that changed his life forever. He went as friends with the only other out kid at school. They both were beaten half to death in the school parking lot on their way home. Since there were no witnesses willing to rat out their attackers the school did nothing. Blaine's mother convinced his father that the school wasn't safe for Blaine anymore. Then he found Dalton. An all-boy's school with a no-tolerance bullying policy. His Parents sent him there as a boarding student and he was transferred immediately.

Dalton was heaven for Blaine. He had friends, a glee club, and a room a hundred miles away from his father. On weekends Blaine occasionally went home to visit. His mother always showered him with hugs, kisses and questions along the lines of "Are you having fun? When can I meet your friends?" and things like that. His dad forced a smile and would say hello, then silence, an extremely uncomfortable dinner and bed.

Then everything changed when he met Kurt. They were just friends at first, but Blaine's dad was suspicious of the fact that Kurt was always at their house. "Are you two like dating or something?" "No, Dad we're just friends." The conversation always went the same. Blaine's dad would say that Kurt wasn't the type of person he wanted Blaine to be dating. One day Blaine just lost it. "The wrong type of person Dad? Why don't you just say it? You hate the fact I'm gay, and you always will, but I'm not changing dad! This is who I am." Before he realized what he was doing Mr. Anderson slapped Blaine as hard as he could. Blaine looked up in shock. This was the first time Blaine's father had ever hit him. Mr. Anderson tried to apologize, but after that Blaine didn't come home on any weekends, but the holidays. He had no father.

The next time Blaine's dad hit him was when Blaine went home for Christmas break. Blaine's dad came home from a party drunk and Blaine's mom was away on one of her many business trips. Blaine was upstairs practicing "Baby it's cold outside" for a gig he had coming up in a few days when he heard shouting downstairs. He went down to make sure everything was alright when he saw his father leaning against the door muttering something random under his breath. "Dad are you alright?" Blaine was worried. Alright he may pretend to hate his father, but he didn't have it in him to hate his own dad. "You know some guys at the party tonight wanted to know how you are doing 'at that gay school.' Do you realize how embarrassing it is to hear that. How terrible and unappreciative you are of everything I do for you?" Blaine backed up. The words stung, but what was really worrying him at the moment was how his dad was looking at him. Mr. Anderson had nothing but malice and hate in his eyes, and Blaine's reflected fear. Blaine went to speak but was hit in face with a punch. His father kicked and beat him until Blaine was left on the living room floor curled up into a ball weeping. "Worthless." Mr. Anderson left. When Blaine's Mother came home for Christmas eve the next week she asked Blaine how he'd gotten the bruise on his cheek. Luckily for Blain it had faded enough that he could pass it off by telling her he fell on the ice. But Blaine Knew, and by the look on Mr. Anderson's face so did he.

Blaine went back to Dalton and was happy again. After Valentines day Kurt confessed his feelings, but Blaine preferred to be friends. He didn't want to ruin things with Kurt. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him other than living away from home and he wasn't going to risk it. But, when Kurt sang Blackbird Blaine just knew. That was it. Kurt was the one. Kurt was Blaine's best friend, support, love, his everything. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt how he really felt, and when he did Kurt accepted Blaine's offer to date him and Blaine finally got to kiss him.

They went on their first official date at Breadsticks and Blaine couldn't be happier. They had a wonderful time. Blaine picked Kurt up at his house with a bouquet of roses that Kurt insisted although beautiful, were too much. Blaine got to hold Kurt's hand in the car for the first time, and their pasta even got cold at the restaurant because they were so caught up in their conversation. Kurt lovingly kissed Blaine goodnight when it was time to leave and everything seemed perfect. Unfortunately Blaine was seen by one of his father's friends.

When Blaine went home for spring break he and Kurt had already been dating for a few months. So when his father asked him about it he didn't think twice before answering. "So I hear you have a boyfriend?" "Yes dad. His name is Kurt and he's really wonderful and.." "Kurt? That same kid who you said nothing was going on with?" "Dad that was a long time ago and.." "How dare you lie to me Blaine! Do you think I'm stupid?" Blaine was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe this was happening again he felt sick. "No Dad I." Mr. Anderson grabbed Blaine's throat and pushed him up against the wall. "How dare you." Blaine was shocked this time when his father punched him. It's not like he'd never done worse, but this was the first time Blaine's Dad had intentionally tried to hurt him while he was sober. Blaine felt betrayed, by his father and himself.

The next morning Blaine had a black eye because of the night before. His father was in the kitchen downstairs acting like nothing happened but Blaine couldn't pretend. He had to go back to school today and the bruise was fresh. There was no where left to hide. Kurt was going to find out and everything was going to be ruined.

**AN: If you liked this I have more chapters and stories coming soon. Oh and a review wouldn't hurt. And for those of you awaiting the third and final chapter of "I need to tell you something." It is in progress currently so hang in there. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy Valentine's day guys. It took a lot of work to get this to you on V-day, but it's cheaper than buying all of you flowers. The Glee episode tonight was crazy. The Karofsky thing was so wonderful and depressing, I cried. Anyway back to today's story. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived at Dalton he carefully scanned the area for Kurt before getting out of his car. It was childish, but he figured the longer he could put off seeing Kurt the better. Blaine had just gotten back to his dorm room when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Hey Blainers, Warbler meeting in ten! You wanna come with?" It was just Nick thank god, but wait, what did he say about a meeting? Oh no. A warbler meeting, everyone, Kurt , his eye, well this was just perfect. "Blaine you alright in there?" Blaine heard the door opening and rushed to grab it, but Nick walked in before Blaine could lock the door. He froze as Nick gasped at the sight of his friend's injured face. "What happened?" Nick's voice was drenched with concern, but Blaine couldn't will his mouth to form coherent words. "Who did this to you? Was it bullies again, because I will kick some serious ass if-" "Nick it's nothing okay." _Great Blaine lie to your friends. _Blaine really wished his voice had been more convincing because he could tell Nick didn't believe it for a second. "Does Kurt know?" Those words cut Blaine like a knife. Of course he didn't know. How could Blaine expect Kurt to carry such a heavy secret after all Kurt had been through this year? If there was one thing Blaine didn't want it was for Kurt to find this out.

"Nick please don't tell anyone…I can't I.." Blaine burst into tears. _Blaine you're stupid, worthless, you're going to loose him. _Nick was speechless. Not only was "The perfect Blaine Anderson" sporting a black eye, he was crying and begging him not to tell anyone. This was serious. Nick decided that this was definitely not the first time Blaine had gotten hurt. What Nick couldn't figure out was why Blaine was had been hiding this from everyone, or even what "this" was, but he was going to find out. "Blaine I wont tell anyone. I promise, but I need to know who did this to you."

Blaine Knew this was it. He didn't want to tell the truth, but he had no choice. What could he say "Oops yeah I fell and hit my eye, but don't tell?" He was going to tell, but he was worried. Nick was willing to keep his secret now, but Blaine seriously doubted he'd feel the same when he knew who hurt him. But, again he didn't really have a choice. "My Dad." Blaine looked away. He was embarrassed and frustrated. Those two little words snapped Blaine's facade in two and now someone knew his biggest secret. "Blaine…" Nick pulled Blaine into a hug. "I'm sorry." Blaine started sobbing. Nick was apologizing, for something that his father had done. His own father never said he was sorry, because he wasn't. Blaine knew he meant nothing to him, but now Blaine realized that he meant something to his friends.

"What are we going to do about the meeting?" Nick asked suddenly. "Crud I totally forgot about the meeting." Blaine wiped his eyes, flinching slightly when his hand touched his injured eye. When Kurt saw him at the meeting he would see his eye and even if Blaine lied to him about it he would know something was up. "I could pretend to be sick." Nick shook his head. "Then Kurt would rush straight up here to take care of you." Dang it. How on earth could Blaine get out of this? "Makeup." Blaine smiled. "Yes Blaine I know we are trying to make something up, but I don't know-" Blaine was practically jumping for joy. "No Nick, makeup to cover the bruise!" Nick's face broke into a smile. "Come on I know where David's girl friend keeps some extra stuff here for when she stays over. We have just enough time before the meeting!"

(line break)

They managed to make Blaine's eye look normal before the meeting, but that didn't make Blaine any less nervous. Kurt was practically a skin expert. What if he could tell Blaine was wearing makeup and asked him why? Nick wasn't helping either. He kept nervously looking over at the couple every few minuets and Kurt might get suspicious.

Kurt noticed Blaine's eye the second he walked in the room. Kurt spent years being thrown into dumpsters so he knew how to cover up a black eye. But this was Blaine. He was always so perfect. Everyone liked him and he wasn't clumsy, so who hurt him, and why was he trying to hide it from him? Kurt couldn't stand it. Blaine looked so nervous, and absolutely terrified. Kurt couldn't pay attention to anything Wes said the entire meeting because he was so worried. The only thing he wanted to do right now was talk to Blaine, but until this damn meeting was over he couldn't.

When Wes called for the end of the meeting it took all the self control Kurt had to not jump up and pull Blaine from the room. Instead he waited until everyone else had left. Blaine hadn't said a word. Not a good sign. "What happened." that's all Kurt had to say, because he knew Blaine was hiding something form him, and he also knew Blaine knew what he was talking about. Blaine started fidgeting. Blaine didn't fidget. Why was he so nervous. All of this was going to give Kurt a heart attack if he didn't find out soon.

"Kurt I just fell and I'm just so embarrassed. I put the makeup on because I thought you would think I was clumsy." Kurt was shocked. Blaine had never lied to him before, and Blaine was definitely lying right now. "Blaine you know I would never judge you and I love you. You can tell me anything okay." Blaine felt bad that he was lying to Kurt, but he couldn't tell him. "I know. I was being stupid." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Hon you're not stupid. Silly sometimes, but wonderful and charming." Blaine huffed. Kurt wanted to know what was wrong, but he'd wait until Blaine was ready to tell him. "I mean it. Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" Blaine wanted to tell Kurt everything right now, but how could he? How do you tell the person you love your father hits you because he hates you? You can't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Kurt knows Blaine's lying when's he going to confront him about it and how are Blaine and Nick going to be able to keep such a big secret? Please review. <strong>

**Ps: Thank you for all the story alerts and reviews guys really it means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys. I know this is super late, but my life got turned upside-down recently. One of my really good friends came out and her parents are homophobic. They yell at her and told her to stay away from people so they don't catch her disease. Some stuff happened that I don't want to get into, but it's an awful situation. Anyway I'm looking forward to summer, and hopefully getting into a drama summer program. (wish me luck.) And I can't wait for you guys to read the knew chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own glee. If I did I would be singing there and not in the shower.**

* * *

><p>Kurt saw Blaine standing next to the lockers at McKinley. He was smiling sweetly back at him and saying something witty about his picture still being tapped up on the inside of Kurt's old locker. Suddenly Kurt felt himself being thrown into the unforgiving metal. Kurt looked up to see his personal tormenter, Dave Karofsky, standing over him. "I told you not to tell anyone Hummel!" Kurt was terrified. He transferred to Dalton to get away from Karofsky and now he was back.<p>

Dave grabbed Kurt by the collar. Staring up at Dave, Kurt was terrified. He didn't know weather Dave was going to kill him or hate kiss him again. Maybe it was Dave's pure unpredictability that made Kurt so afraid of him. "Leave him alone!" Kurt heard Blaine yelling as he tried to pull the football player off of Kurt. "Blaine run!" Kurt pleaded. Kurt couldn't be the reason Blaine was hurt. Blaine was the one good thing in his life. He just couldn't live without him, not now. And anyhow Karofsky wanted him not Blaine.

Dave let go of Kurt and grabbed Blaine before Kurt could reach him. Kurt tried to get to Blaine, but he couldn't move. He was frozen. Kurt watched in horror as Dave punched Blaine in the face. Why wouldn't his stupid body move? Kurt had no choice, but to lay there screaming as he watched his love be beaten to death.

(line break)

Kurt woke up in a cold sweat. Realizing he could move again he desperately grabbed for Blaine. He couldn't find him. Blaine wasn't there! Kurt was sent into a panic and fell off the bed. Then he realized, he was in his Dalton dorm room. Karofsky wasn't here and Blaine was safe. No. He wasn't. He had a black eye. Someone hurt him and Kurt didn't know who or why. Why didn't Blaine want him to know, and who would do that to someone as wonderful as Blaine.

Kurt was crying so violently he didn't realize someone was trying to talk to him. Kurt could hear someone, but he couldn't make out the words. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and flinched away as if he had been burned. "Kurt what's wrong?" Kurt looked up to see his roommate Jeff sitting in front of him with a very worried expression. "Kurt?" Kurt tried to speak, but it came out as more of a choking sound. Jeff pulled Kurt into a hug , started rocking and patted Kurt's back. He whispered things to Kurt to try to calm him down. "Shh, shh. Everything's going to be okay. Shh." Kurt's sobbing dulled and he pulled away from Jeff. He wiped his nose and looked down embarrassedly.

"Sorry about that." Kurt laughed dryly. He hated crying in front of people. "Don't be." Jeff replied curtly. "So- um, do you wana talk about it?" Kurt wasn't sure what he could say to Jeff. He didn't know what was going on himself. All he knew was that someone hurt Blaine and Blaine wanted to keep it a secret. Kurt knew something's were hard to say and he respected Blaine's privacy. "Just a nightmare, don't worry about it." Jeff had lived with Kurt long enough to know that that wasn't all there was to this, but he also knew Kurt enough to know to leave well enough alone. If Kurt didn't want him to know he wasn't going to know.

"Do you want me to get Blaine?" Jeff figured if anyone could figure out what was up with Kurt it would be Blaine. "NO!" Kurt yelled without thinking, and by the look on Jeff's face it didn't go unnoticed. "Um he's probably sleeping. I'll talk to him later." Kurt hoped that would cover his slip up and Jeff would let it go. The boys said goodnight and Kurt pretended to go to sleep. Apparently he was a good actor because he passed out moments later.

Once Jeff was certain that Kurt was out cold. He grabbed his cell phone and snuck out of the room. He found Nick's contact and pressed call nervously. One ring…two…three.. "Jeff?" Nick sounded tired maybe Jeff shouldn't have called so late. "Nick super secret meeting at the regular place in five minuets." If Nick wasn't awake before he was now. "Why what's up?" "I think there's something wrong with Kurt."

Nick was having a mental breakdown. Did Kurt know about Blaine? No there's no way Blaine would be this calm if Kurt knew. What was up with Kurt then, and how was Nick going to keep Blaine's secret from Jeff. He's never lied to Jeff before. They were best friends, but it wasn't his business to tell. "Okay I'll be there in a second." Nick climbed out of bed and tried to sneak out of the dorm with out waking his roommate, Blaine.

Nick got into the Warbler's practice room seven minuets after he got the panicked phone call from Jeff. The latter boy was already in the room pacing back and forth in front of the leather couches. "He was terrified Nick." Nick realized Jeff was more worried than he let on on the phone. "He just started sobbing and I didn't think he could hear me, so I went to grab him and he flinched. No one's ever flinched away from me before. And…Kurt's always so confident I just- this must be really serious if Kurt is this scared. He wouldn't even talk to Blaine." Blaine's name caught Nicks attention in Jeff's breakdown. Nick knew this was serious. Blaine's father was abusive, and Blaine wanted to keep it secret. Kurt was having nightmare's and Nick was almost one hundred percent sure that he knew Blaine was lying about falling. Nick knew all of this, but he also knew that he couldn't tell Jeff. So he'd act like he didn't know anything.

"What do you mean he wouldn't talk to Blaine, did he go to the room?" Nick was Blaine's roommate and unless he was a heavier sleeper than he thought, Blaine didn't leave the room. "No, but I asked him if he wanted to talk to Blaine and he totally freaked out and then went to bed." Jeff was starting to think Nick was hiding something. Had something happened between Kurt and Blaine? And why on earth would Nick have cause to hide anything from him. "Nick what's going on." Jeff whimpered. Tonight was just too much for him to take. He was frustrated, confused, and he felt so helpless and useless for not knowing anyway to help Kurt. He'd never seen Kurt act so…that way before. Nick felt awful for lying to Jeff, but it wasn't his secret to tell and he planned on keeping it unless Blaine was in serious danger. Nick sighed and pulled Jeff in to kiss him tenderly on the cheek. "I don't know Jeffy, but I promise that everything is going to turn out alright okay." Jeff sniffled and nodded. Nick smiled sadly and took Jeff's hand. "We're all going to get through this together and you know why." Jeff shook his head. "Because, we have each other."

(Line break)

Blaine was almost asleep when he heard Nick's cell phone go off. Blaine wondered who would call at such an ungodly hour. "Jeff?" Oh it was just Jeff. Blaine assumed they were probably just having one of their frequent night calls and decided to go back to sleep. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, not really paying attention to their conversation until something they said grabbed his attention. "What's wrong with Kurt?" Kurt. There was something wrong with Kurt? Was he okay? Did Burt have another heart attack, did Kurt get sick? Blaine felt guilty and selfish for kind of hoping that it was that and not that Kurt had found out the truth about his eye. He loved Burt. He was like the father Blaine always wanted, and he loved Kurt more than the world. But this, this thing with his father, he couldn't let anyone know. Having Nick know was bad enough. He couldn't bare Kurt knowing too. "Okay I'll be there in a second." Blaine pretended to be asleep when Nick snuck out to meet Jeff, but he followed him. He had to make sure Kurt was okay.

But when he followed Nick he didn't go to Kurt and Jeff's room. Nick went into the Warbler practice room. After Nick slipped inside, Blaine pressed his ear up against the door and peeked through a crack in the door to see what they were talking about. Blaine saw Jeff pacing nervously in front of the couch he and Kurt usually sat on during Warbler meetings. "He was terrified Nick." Kurt was terrified? What happened?. "He just started sobbing and I didn't think he could hear me, so I went to grab him and he flinched. No one's ever flinched away from me before. And…Kurt's always so confident I just- this must be really serious if Kurt is this scared. He wouldn't even talk to Blaine." Blaine felt sick. Kurt didn't want to talk to him. At first he thought it was just another Karofsky nightmare. Blaine had dealt with plenty of those after the hate kiss incident, but Kurt didn't want to talk to him. Kurt must have known I was lying.

Blaine backed away from the door. He didn't want to listen anymore. Kurt knew something was wrong, and he was hurt. It was all Blaine's fault. Blaine wouldn't hurt Kurt anymore, even if it meant loosing him. He just couldn't. That's it. It was decided. Tomorrow morning, Blaine was going to tell Kurt the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how'd you like it? Review and let me know. Thanks for reading -rain<strong>


End file.
